1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a resistance apparatus of a pendulum mechanism of an exercise equipment, and more particularly, to a structure for providing a proper exercise resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, the applicant of the invention has disclosed a new pendulum type coupling mechanism for certain exercise apparatuses (such as waist-twisting exerciser, an elliptical cross trainer, etc.) having different kinds of the reciprocating movement to replace the inertia flywheel type structure for meeting the exercise requirement of the operators in a better way and for effectively avoiding the exercise injuries. The patent of the above-mentioned structure is still pending (see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/177,150) so that no further descriptions thereto are given hereinafter. The invention is an extended structure relative to the pendulum type coupling mechanism previously developed.